The Crossovers
by AllBlueChaser
Summary: A series of One Piece crossover drabbles. Crack expected. Yaoi guaranteed. Multi-various pairings but ZoSan for sure. Written over the course of years back on opyaoi100 on Livejournal.
1. Saiyuki in a Bar

Title: Amazing what you find in bars  
Rating: safe  
Word Count: 310ish  
Pairing: Sanji/Zoro, Zoro/?,  
Topic: crossover  
written:10-6-2007

///////////////////

The sake was cold and Zoro allowed himself to relax a little and cast a curious eye at the blond beside him at the bar. The once over was not missed and in return, a cigarette was stubbed out in the ashtray and the man faced the swordsman with a dangerous gaze.

"Problem?"

Zoro shook his head but didn't compromise.

"Not unless you're looking for one."

They both smirked and Zoro moved his hand away from his hilt as he noticed the hostile aura subside.

"Sometimes it just gets to me…this damn long trip and stupid annoyances. A damn monkey that eats too much…"

"…and an idiot ladies man who can't appreciate what's in front of his face?" Zoro finished, casting a zinging look to the corner where Sanji and a tall man with red hair were flirting with women to the point of inducing disgust in the swordsman. He looked back to see the man pouring him another cup, before raising his own in a casual toast.

"To appreciating what's ahead of us… faces or otherwise."

Zoro returned the toast and they enjoyed the drink with sly smiles that suggested some understanding. This did not go unnoticed across the room.

As he finished swallowing his last meat bun, Goku tugged on Gojyos' pant leg but the red head was already looking. Goku decided to point out the obvious to roach boy anyway.

"Sanzo's sure in a good mood…it's almost creepy."

Gojyo pulled out a cig and borrowed a light from his newly deputized blond wingman.

"Well, what do you know? Maybe if he gets some outside the group, he'll be less of an asshole. "

He saw the glint of a certain gun being pulled from the monks robes and quickly thought better of finishing his thoughts on the subject. He didn't hide the smile though-Sanzo had heard the jibe from across the bar...it couldn't be too serious yet.


	2. Multiple Afterlifes

Title: Death brings many doors  
Pairing: Zoro/Sanji, Zoro/Luffy (light)  
rating: Safe  
Topic: Crossover -HarryPotter(spoiler), Death Note, Full Metal Alchemist, Jigoku Shōjo, and Bleach.  
words:479

Written: 10-6- 2007

Zoro felt like he had been walking forever.

As he walked on occasionally he would see a gate and squint beyond the bars for anything recognizable.

A train platform with an old bearded man in robes talking with a distressed looking boy.

Zoro walked on.

Monochromatic strange creatures on a rocky barren landscape seemed to be gambling in the distance. He spotted a notebook in ones hand.

Zoro walked on.

A large golden gate with an intimidating aura was next. Zoro was hopeful for a second till he spotted black inky creatures behind the gate and many pairs of eyes.

Zoro walked on.

There was a long, dark haired girl paddling a boat across a dark river lit by candles.

Zoro was getting frustrated as hell. He passed more gates and kept walking. In the distance he spotted figures and picked up his pace. Maybe they knew…

Two men in dark robes were laughing outside of another large gate. Zoro noticed swords at their sides and armbands with some symbol on it.

"Then I said, 'If you're so confident, why don't you ask Captain Hitsugaya to borrow his lieutenant for some recreational activity.' But of course he-" One man nudged the other as Zoro approached.

"Oi, Do you know where..." Zoro suddenly instinct took over and he was drawing his swords and turning in an instant to block the kick aimed at his head.

Sanji sneered at the block.

"If you're still with it to do THAT, why the hell did I have to chase after you all this way! Didn't you know after you go through the tunnel of light you are met by friends and loved ones?"

"Uh…" Zoro hadn't really considered that.

"But NOOOO….you had to keep on walking even though the gate was RIGHT THERE IN FRONT OF YOU!! You randomly turned left and started walking to who knows where."

"Well how come no one came and met me then?" Zoro shot back…sensing a problem with this story.

"We were waiting on the other side of the gate to make sure, you know. You kept appearing and disappearing. You must have been on the brink of death a dozen times. Plus- It is dangerous to leave the area around the gate for too long…you could get sucked into another underworld. I was the only one with the strength to go after you…"

Zoro chewed on this for a moment.

"So Luffy…?"

"You should know you won your fight right? No way is Luffy going to die so quickly after that."

Zoro grinned as Sanji turned back the way he came.

"With your sense of direction I guess I am lucky you didn't veer into another gate."

Zoro strode next to Sanji and snarked back…

"Idiot, I was just taking the scenic route. I know where I belong."

Meanwhile two bewildered shinigami debated if what they witnessed was worth the mounds of paperwork reporting it would entail. In the end they decided to forget the whole thing.


End file.
